


Questions

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SPOILERS: The Other SideWhat is Jack thinking as he leaves that last conference andheads toward the Eurondan Stargate?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Questions

##  Questions 

##### Written by Lin   
Comments? Forward them to us at [forward@stargatefan.com](mailto:forward@stargatefan.com)

__

"Shut up Daniel. Is that clear enough?" 

> > I hear Carter ask to stay after the rest of the team leaves. I hear

Alar offer to show her around, but my attention is on Daniel. He continues to stare at me from across the Eurondan conference table, his mouth set in a grim line. 'Trust my instincts. Listen to me' his silent look screams. 

__

I do trust you, Daniel. But unlike you, my heart can't be my guide.

I've seen too much darkness, clawed my way back through too much ugliness. You look out at the universe in wonder, excited about the possibilities. I see the dangers, the potential for disaster. I'm not being negative, mind you, just realistic. Risk assessment is a part of the job that I take deadly serious. Trust can be the ultimate risk, one I can't always take. I do listen to you, although you may not think so. You believe what you say and you say what you believe. 

 

But dammit, now is not the time. A golden opportunity has just been handed to us. We are not going to chuck it out the window because you're squeamish, Daniel. The Eurondans are willing to give us everything we need to protect Earth - all of it in exchange for the 'heavy water' they need. Why should I care what they plan to do with the stuff? They can defend themselves, strike back at their enemies, blow up the planet for all that it matters to me. Just as long as they hand over the schematics to that defense shield, the remote fighters, and the cure-all medication first. So what if Alar isn't giving us the whole picture. I don't want a history lesson about Euronda's civil war. That they're desperate is all I need to know to get them to deal. The rest is not our problem. 

For crying out loud, don't you get it? We both want to save Earth. But you can't be content with that. You have to take that extra step. You want to save every human being everywhere in the galaxy, and maybe even in the next one or two. It isn't possible, Daniel. We have to concentrate on ourselves and what we can do for our own planet right here, right now. You say I'm taking advantage. Damn right. Why shouldn't I? We didn't start this war, we aren't going to end it. We are going to walk away with the prize, though. What the Eurondans do about the situation on their world is up to them. It doesn't have to involve us. So what if they call us "kindred"? We're not responsible for them. It doesn't mean their decisions have to affect us. Right?

Daniel ducks his head as the others begin to leave the conference room.

I know I embarrassed him, but there are bigger concerns at the moment then hurt feelings. Right now, I need Alar to seal his deal by giving us access to his technology. That's the important thing. I don't need to know about Alar's "enemy". I push the memory of those nameless faces in the enemy cockpit out of my mind. No one told me that ship was manned. Besides, they knew the risks. They are soldiers fighting a war. Aren't they? Ignoring the chilling sense of unease this question brings, I stand up and begin walking out of the conference room with the others. 

Whoever the "enemy" is, they are Euronda's problem, not Earth's. We have enough of our own. Just because Alar refuses to answer a single one of Daniel's questions about who or why doesn't mean we have to dig any deeper. The reasons behind this war have nothing to do with our mission objective. Its better not to know. Keeps it simple. We give them what they want, we get what we want. The rest doesn't matter. Right?

>

As we walk down the tunnel towards the Stargate, I glance at the others trailing behind me. Daniel is walking with his head down. Maybe it'd be easier all the way around if he stays back at the base until this is over. Huh? Alar is speaking. Something about not bringing Teal'c back.

The icy feeling in my gut says that we are already knee-deep in something nasty and sinking deeper every minute. I hear Daniel's voice echo in my head as he asks what price I am willing to pay to get our hands on Eurondan technology. What price, indeed? Maybe, just maybe there are a few questions that still need to be asked. And I know just who should do the asking.

finis

  


* * *

>   
> © December 19, 2000  
> The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

  


* * *

##### Thanks to Nancy and Sheryl for all the great advice in editing my first attempt at fan fiction. 

* * *

  



End file.
